Containers for storing and dispensing wiping substrates and particular wet wiping substrates are well known and widely available. Typically containers are designed to provide both storage and dispensing. Additionally, containers are often designed to be refillable such that a consumer purchases a durable container with their first purchase of wiping substrates and then subsequently purchases only refill packs. Typically the refill packs are simply a stack of substrates packaged in shrink wrap or an equivalent. To refill the container the consumer removes the packaging and inserts the stack of substrates into the container. This simplicity enables considerable cost savings to be passed on to the consumer. However, the consumer is required to handle the substrate directly, which may be unsatisfactory.
To avoid having the consumer directly contact the substrate when refilling, substrate refills may be provided in packaging that is inserted directly into the durable container for use. For example, refill packs may consist of flexible films produced in flowpack lines and filled with wiping substrates. The sack is sealed with a heat weld to form a refill pack. The user must orient the pack in the dispenser according to the printed instructions on the flowpack with the correct end of the pack facing the dispensing hole and then break the film to start the first wipe. Installing such refill packs by the user is somewhat difficult and often time-consuming, and the welded seams may be prone to leakage, particularly when housing premoistened wipes. Further, the refill packs often fit poorly in the container, particularly after a majority of the wipes have been dispensed. This poor fit may adversely affect dispensing and make it difficult for a user to remove the refill pack after it has been emptied.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a refillable container, particularly a refillable container for storing and dispensing wiping substrates that is easy to refill, effectively dispenses and stores wipes, and is aesthetically pleasing.